1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid dispensers and receivers and, more particularly, to an improved liquid dispensing and receiving syringe.
2. Prior Art
Syringes have been utilized on medical applications for sucking up and dispensing liquid samples, medications and the like. Efforts are being made to restrict their access to addicts. Most such syringes include a hollow container fitted with a rear plunger and a front nozzle, usually a sharp needle. Since syringes are often used in the taking of blood samples in the detection of dangeorus diseases such as aids, hepatitis, herpes and other viral and bacterial infections, the syringes are often disposable; that is, intended for a one-time use. Such a syringe can be very dangerous. It is therefore a common procedure to either break the syringe needle after use and/or tip cap it and then throw the used syringe away. However, any handling of the syringe after its initial use can be very dangerous. Infection of the handler can arise by inadvertent unintended pricking of the skin with the used needle during breaking or capping thereof. It might be noted that breaking of the syringe needle would also prevent reuse thereof by drug addicts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved inexpensive needle-bearing syringe which can be safely handled after its use and which can be safely and permanently disabled to prevent its reuse.